An actuator 10 comprises a body 12 and a stem 14 that is mobile with respect to the body 12 in a direction of translation 16. In one application, an actuator 10 may be coupled to a mobile aerodynamic surface, such as a rudder or an aileron for example, and subjected, during operation of an aircraft, to significant loads that may oscillate.
In one embodiment visible in FIG. 1, a test bench 18 intended to generate such dynamic loads on an actuator 10 comprises a fixed frame 20 and a frame 22 pivotable about a pivot axis A22 with respect to the fixed frame 20, which pivotable frame has a first portion 22.1 positioned on a first side of the pivot axis A22 and a second portion 22.2 positioned on a second side of the pivot axis A22.
During tests, the actuator 10 is inserted between the fixed frame 20 and the first portion 22.1 of the mobile frame 22, the body 12 being linked to the fixed frame 20 by virtue of a first attachment 24.1 and to the mobile frame 22 by virtue of a second attachment 24.2. The actuator 10 is oriented in such a way that the direction of translation 16 is perpendicular to the pivot axis A22.
To generate the dynamic loads, the test bench 18 comprises a mechanical spring 26 of which a first end is linked to the fixed frame 20 by virtue of a first attachment 26.1 and a second end is linked to the mobile frame 22 by virtue of a second attachment 26.2, the mechanical spring 26 being oriented in a direction that is substantially parallel to the direction of translation 16.
The test bench 18 comprises a damping actuator 28 that is positioned parallel to the actuator 10 to be tested and that includes a body linked to the fixed frame 20 by virtue of a first attachment 28.1 and a stem that is mobile with respect to the body and linked to the first portion 22.1 of the mobile frame 22 by virtue of a second attachment 28.2.
The test bench 18 makes it possible to generate dynamic loads that are oriented in the direction of translation 16.
Depending on the ratio between the distance separating the second attachment 24.2 linking the actuator 10 to be tested and the pivot axis A22 and the distance separating the second attachment 26.2 of the mechanical spring 26 and the pivot axis A22, on the stiffness of the mechanical spring 26, on the damping of the damping actuator 28, and on the initial compression or extension of the mechanical spring 26, it is possible to adjust the initial amplitude, the oscillation frequency and the level of damping of the dynamic load.
This test bench is not satisfactory because, for each flight point to be simulated, the implementation is relatively time-consuming and complex.